1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal, in which handwritten input whose font size can vary according to the level of pressure applied to a touch screen can be transmitted or received during a video call or in association with a text message.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices, which can provide users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service.
As the types of services provided by mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have been equipped with various complicated functions such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs and providing wireless internet services and have thus evolved into multimedia players.
Even though mobile terminals have evolved into multimedia devices capable of providing various multimedia-related functions, various game-related functions and a broadcast reception function, a voice call function and a text message transmission/reception function are still deemed the ultimate functions of mobile terminals.
The text message transmission/reception function has been developed in consideration of a typical key arrangement for inputting characters to mobile terminals. As a result, there is a clear limit in displaying text messages transmitted between mobile terminals in various fonts and font sizes.
Even though there are various touch input-based text message transmission/reception techniques currently available, they simply aim at transmitting or receiving images created in response to touch input.
Therefore, it is difficult to carry the emotions or feelings of the user of one mobile terminal to the user of another mobile terminal simply by sending text messages using a few default fonts or sending images created in response to touch input.